


I'd Give You Some Daffodils

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Personality Swap, F/M, Idiots in Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Personality Swap, Personality Swap AU, Sort Of, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Marinette is a pun-loving flirt when it comes to Adrien, but he's shy and introverted.Chat Noir can't muster the courage to tell his lady he's in love with her, especially when he gets so nervous he can barely speak.If only these kids would stop making everything so complicated.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294469
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	I'd Give You Some Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment in what the love square would look like if Adrien and Marinette swapped personalities. Marinette's the punning flirt, and Adrien is the nervous wreck who can't confess. The love square stays the same, though, with Marinette after Adrien and Chat Noir pining for Ladybug.
> 
> Starts out silly, ends a little sad.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Did you know that at least half of the world’s oxygen comes from the oceans?”

Marinette is leaning into Adrien’s ear, speaking so low it’s almost a whisper. She’s so close, her nose brushes his soft, blond locks, and he wonders for a moment what is this confused state of _ please-stop-please-don’t-stop _ that he finds himself in. Not knowing what to say, he just shrugs awkwardly and shakes his head.

In the peripheral of his vision--which is directed for the moment at the desk, but just a little bit off to the side, enough to keep blue-black pigtails and clear sky eyes in his sights--he sees her pull back and smile widely, a bit of pink from her chewing gum visible in the corner of her grin. She has one arm draped over the back of her chair, and the other on the desk in front of them. It’s just before the bell for Ms. Mendeliev’s chemistry class to begin, and Nino hasn’t arrived yet _ the traitor--he should know by now not to leave Adrien alone with Marinette when she’s being this overtly flirty; it puts him all in a tizzy, not that he necessarily hates it. _

Uh. Where is he going with this again?

Oh, yes. Nino hasn’t arrived yet, but that’s not that surprising, considering he often disappears in passing periods with his girlfriend to suck face in some corner of an empty locker room. Adrien’s ninety-nine percent sure both Nina and Alya will be waltzing in, his shirt askew and her hair a mess, smirking proudly, any second now. If he had to put it to an exact number, it would be no more than thirty. But still, thirty is a lot of seconds when under the prowling gaze of a very confident, flirty girlfriend.

Not girlfriend! She’s definitely _ not _ Adrien’s girlfriend. I mean, she’s a girl, and she’s a friend, but she’s _ just _ a friend. Even if she does like to get him all worked up, and she’s actually really pretty, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he had been silently loving Ladybug from afar for the better part of four years…

...anyway, she’s a friend. A _ female _ friend.

Adrien inhales slow and deep. Marinette is still watching him from the corner of his vision, and as he sits there, still and silent, she leans in again, close enough that he can feel her breath on his ear.

“I guess that means you must be an ocean, because I’m drowning in you.”

It’s quiet and hot, and he feels his face flame the color of his lady’s suit.

Marinette sits back, satisfied smirk on her face.

“You know,” she says in that sultry, smooth voice of hers while Adrien tries to find some of that oxygen she’s talking about, “I don’t think it’s a coincidence you and I have _ chemistry_, together-”

“Ok, up with you!”

Adrien whirls to the side in time to see Alya lifting a protesting Marinette up by one arm. She gives her redheaded friend a few noises of complaint before turning to Adrien again with a winning smile, upper arm still in Alya’s grasp.

“Sorry if I disturbed you, hot stuff. I make chemistry jokes _ periodically_. They don’t always get a _reaction_.”

“Ok!”

Alya pulls away a tittering Marinette as Nino lowers down into his own seat (which Marinette had previously been occupying) with an amused shake of his head, not that they are going far. The girls only sit in the desk behind them. Adrien tries to temper his blush--_ Oh my God, she punned _\--but unable to control himself, he still turns a bit and chances a peek.

Marinette draws a heart with the forefingers of both her hands, winks, and blows him a kiss. He spins back around, facing forward, to the sound of his deskmate and best friend’s cackling. When he is sure from the sound of whispering that the girls are suitably distracted by each other, Adrien leans over and quietly whispers to Nino:

“Why do you have to encourage her?”

Nino just shakes his head.

“Bro, why do _ you _ encourage her? Don’t tell me she makes you uncomfortable. I’ve _ seen _ the way you recoil from every girl who comes within a meter of you, including Chloe and Lila, but Marinette is always getting all up in your extra large personal bubble, and you don’t so much as bat an eye. Nay, my good man, you _ blush_, and not just the blush of a naive, innocent little schoolboy, no. You blush like a sinner in church, like the first time you ever saw porn and then went home and took care of business in the privacy of your bathroom.” He leans a little closer, smug look on his face. “You _ like _ it.”

Adrien wants to argue, he wants to refute Nino’s words, but he finds that he can’t. A strangled noise rises, gurgles, and dies in his throat, and he hangs his head, defeated.

“Ok, so I don’t _ dislike it _ when she does that. It’s… kind of cute.” Nino makes a triumphant sound next to him. “But that doesn’t mean there’s anything between us,” the blond boy whispers feverishly, eyeing their teacher warily as she saunters pompously into the room and toward her desk. “You already know that I love-”

“Yea, yea, you love _ Ladybug_,” Nino grumbles, straightening in his chair and pulling out a notebook and pen from his bag. “Trust me, bro, I’ve heard that enough times-”

“Well, it’s true!” he says it a little too loud, and Ms. Mendeliev gives him an icy glare. Thankfully, the bell still hasn’t rung. Geez, when is that going to happen? Adrien glances quickly around, then clears his throat awkwardly and lowers his voice again. “Besides, even if I didn’t, Marinette is only joking. She doesn’t mean any of that.”

He’s focused on opening his own class materials, so his eyes are glued to the space immediately in front of him. When a few seconds pass, though, and he doesn’t hear a peep from Nino, he turns to the side and finds the bespectacled boy staring at him like he’s grown an extra head.

“What?” Adrien asks, genuinely confused, but the bell chooses that moment to ring, and any opportunity Nino has to respond is gone.

* * *

She’s on his mind the rest of the day, her and whatever it was that Nino never got the chance to say to him.

The thing is, Marinette’s always flirted with him, ever since they had their little misunderstanding resolved on his second day of school. He’ll never forget the way she barrelled in, all power and control, when he was trying to pick Chloe’s gum off her seat. She shut him down so fast, he didn’t even have time to stutter out an apology. It took all his will power to approach her the next day and explain (stammering his way through) he really meant no harm. He practically dropped the umbrella he was handing over after their fingers brushed, but managed to mask the spasm by quickly dropping his hand to his side, clenched.

Ever since then, she has been sneaking up behind him, smiling at him in a way that turns his knees to jelly, and throwing all kinds of puns and corny pick up lines his way. Truth be told, if he weren’t so intimidated, he would clap back with some puns of his own, but he lacks the confidence. There are times when he considers, maybe, if he hadn’t fallen for Ladybug first-

Adrien shakes his head. That doesn’t matter. Marinette doesn’t see him that way, not really. She’s just messing around, just teasing him. Flirting like that doesn’t mean anything. She probably does it with everyone.

Though, he’s never seen her do that with Nino…

But, that’s fair, because Nino’s with Alya, so…

Adrien remembers the time Nino tried to set up _ him _ with Alya and shudders. That was an interesting day. Nino really thought Alya was into him and lured him to the zoo. Turned out, Alya was actually into _ Nino _ , and apparently getting locked in an animal cage gave them time to talk about _ a lot _ of things. Some of those things, Nino still won’t tell Adrien, but he managed to deduce that they’re about Marinette…

Speaking of girls with midnight hair and bluebell eyes: Chat Noir has a date with his lady.

(_Not really, but he likes to tell himself that._)

Adrien transforms and slinks silently out his second story window, grateful not for the first time that his bedroom faces the side of the house, where no one can see from the street.

The sun is beginning to set, and he’s due for patrol. Ladybug suggested she might not make it tonight, but he can’t help holding out hope-

Arcing over a steep roof, silver baton in hand, he’s a golden-striped streak of ebony against the dusk. She stands out like a ruby on a swath of black velvet, littered in tiny diamonds.

He pole vaults a few more roofs over until he comes to where she’s sitting, knees curled up to her chest, her gaze directed out sideways at the horizon as she rests her cheek on the bumpy crest of her bent limb.

“Hey there, Chaton,” she says. Her voice is quiet and soft, and he can feel it melting warmly over him. But its missing its usual cheerfulness and confidence, and he pads a little more carefully closer until he’s lowering down beside her.

His glowing green eyes are glued to her form, but she’s looking out at the city lights, though he’s unsure if she truly sees them.

“H- hey, buginette,” he manages. Only one barely noticeable stutter. It’s progress.

She smiles, a small thing, but it sets his heart racing.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she says. He tries not to purr.

“H- uh, ho- how are you, m- my lady?”

Welp. It was good while it lasted.

Then her smile is directed his way, and he’s pretty sure Helios has circled back in his chariot. No one else smiles so bright.

“I’m ok.” 

There’s a beat, a moment in which he knows everything _ isn’t _ ok, but he’s also not sure if he has the confidence to say it, much less say it without tripping over his own tongue. He swallows, mustering up some courage, and opens his mouth-

“Actually,” Ladybug says just as he’s about to speak. Her smile is waning, and her beautiful blue eyes look a little dim. “Can we maybe, just stay here tonight? 

Chat’s shoulder’s slump as the tension melts out of his body.

“Of course we can,” he immediately responds, scooting just a bit closer until their shoulders are almost touching, and she promptly leans into the crook between his arm and his torso with her whole body. He resists the urge to fist pump at his own verbal achievement.

He can no longer see her face other than the tip of her nose, but the smell of vanilla wafts up the scant centimeters from her hair to tickle his olfactory cells, sending his senses staggering. If he didn’t have the love of his life leaning against him right then, if he weren’t leaning back on locked elbows, he would topple over from overexcitement, possibly off the edge of the roof they are sitting on.

It’s happened before. She gave him odd looks for two weeks.

Ladybug is soft and warm, and she smells so good, that for a minute he doesn’t remember to ask her what’s wrong. It doesn’t matter, though, because she begins to tell him before long.

First, she inhales deeply and sighs.

“Is there something wrong with me, kitty?”

Chat’s mind goes blank, but it’s screaming at the same time.

_ Does she know? _

_ Is this a trick question? _

_ What could be wrong with her when she’s perfect? _

_ Who made her think something was wrong with her? _

_ Can I get in trouble for Cataclysming someone for hurting my partner? _

He’s quiet for several seconds, his outer appearance completely belying the raging noise in his head. Then he clears his throat and steadies his voice as best he can.

“Of- of course not, my lady. Wha- why would you s- say something like that?”

She’s pulling away now, leaving cold air in the absence of her body heat, and he suppresses a whimper at the loss. Her eyes shine in the artificial light as she turns to look his way.

The corners of her mouth are low and pinched.

“A boy.”

That’s definitely a growl in his throat, but he tries to play it off with a cough.

“S- say what?”

Ladybug’s shoulders sag, and she completely averts her upper body, depriving him of whatever minute amount of warmth he was still getting from her partial contact. She’s no longer looking at him but out at the landscape. Cars are flowing by several stories below, unaware that Paris’s superhero duo are even up there, watching over them.

Well, maybe not at the moment. But the likelihood of Hawkmoth striking _ right then _ is infinitesmally low. Chat considers briefly doing the math but dismisses the idea, citing priorities. Ladybug needs him right now. If Hawkmoth does happen to show up, he may have to hunt him down and finally discover what happens when Cataclysm touches a person.

You know, hypothetically speaking.

But his lady is talking again, and he doesn’t want to miss a single word.

“There’s this.. guy.. someone I go to school with. We didn’t have the best start, but he managed to show me I had him all wrong, which, let’s face it, is a feat in and of itself.” She eyes her partner sideways. “Don’t give me that look. I know I can be judgy.”

Chat schools features he didn’t realize were quirking, and she faces forward again, exhaling audibly.

“I really wanted to dislike him, and then all of a sudden, I wasn’t disliking him, I was actually liking him a little _ too _ much.” She takes another breath and sighs, oblivious to the tightening in her companion’s chest. “I like him, Chat. I really, really _ like _ him, and I’m falling all over myself to show him, but he just keeps indirectly rejecting me by acting like he can’t tell. Is it just that he’s trying to be nice about it? Maybe I just… come on too strong. Maybe all I’m actually succeeding at is scaring him away.”

She huffs, dejected, and raises her knees up again, tucking them underneath her chin. The toes of her booted feet curl over the edge of the roof, and she begins drawing invisible shapes on the hard surface beside her with a gloved finger.

Chat’s doing his best to process what she just said and answer her in a reasonable amount of time, but there are certain words in her speech that he just can’t help getting stuck on.

Ladybug likes someone?

And she keeps _ flirting _ with him?

And he’s _ rejecting _ her?

_ ...Does he lack functioning brain cells? _

Chat draws in a slightly shuddering breath then releases it as subtly as he can. The arm he lifts to drape around her shoulders is trembling a bit, but he follows through anyway and draws her close. She willingly curls into him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

He hopes her ear against his ribcage doesn’t catch the pounding of his heart.

“F- flirt, you?” he asks. _ Ignore the shaky voice, ignore the shaky voice, ignore the shaky voice. _

Ladybug snorts.

“Oh, yes, Chaton.” There’s a tiny nudge against his chest when she shakes her head a little. “I’m pretty different out of the suit, especially when it comes to him. I take my responsibility very seriously, so even though I joke and play, when I’m in the suit, I do my best to remain professional. To be honest, though, nobody quite gets that reaction out of me like he does. He’s just… special. There’s nobody like him.” 

She’s falling down his body now, and her legs are lifting up to become parallel with the horizon. Before he knows it, she’s laid out sideways before him, head resting in his lap.

“How can I possibly hope to ever be good enough for him?”

It’s whisper-soft, but he catches it anyway.

There’s a warning sign, bright, loud, and flashing, going off in his brain. His impulsive outbursts have landed him in hot water in the past, but he doesn’t put up much effort to stem the words rising up his throat.

“A- anyone who can’t see how p- perfect you are doesn’t deserve you! Y- you don’t need to be good enough for him. It’s him who should th- thank the gods just for you noticing him!”

He’s flushed and breathing slightly hard, but he can’t stem the tide now.

“If you loved me, I would w- worship you every day and thank Heaven for sending you to Earth.”

She’s staring at him, has been since the beginning of his declaration, blue eyes so wide, he can see the galaxies reflected in them. She’s slowly rising up, and he decides it’s all or nothing. He’ll never have courage (or perhaps an adrenaline rush) like this again. Whether it’s clarity or a rush of blood to the head, he’s all in.

She’s upright now, and completely turned so that their bodies are facing each other, but she doesn’t say a word, just waiting.

“I w- would _ cherish _ you, my lady, and I would l- love you like you deserve to be loved.”

Ladybug tilts her head to the side, and he swears the pressure in his chest is going to cause it to burst. After what feels like forever, she breaks into a grin and throws her arms around him, hugging him close.

Hope skyrockets in his heart.

“I love you, too, Chaton,” she says, and she means it, he can _ tell. _ He can _ hear _ the sincerity in her voice.

He’s hugging her back, so tightly, burying his face in her vanilla-scented hair. She feels so warm and right and fits so perfectly in his arms, and he can’t wait to-

“You always know how to turn my moods around. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

She means it, he can tell. He can hear the sincerity in her voice.

She makes to pull away, but he squeezer a little tighter. He’s not ready to let go, not yet. He’s sure he looks crestfallen, but he’s not capable yet of putting on that emotionless mask he’s so used to wearing. Just a little longer…

When Ladybug finally does pull away, he’s ready with a perfect model smile. She can tell something is off, but it could be the lighting or exhaustion. She decides it’s best if they call it a night.

“It’s getting late, kitty. We should probably both go home now.”

Then she’s rising to her feet, but Chat remains seated on the roof, lower legs dangling over the edge.

She looks down at him as she wipes her gloved hands off on the sides of her hips, all red and black spots and radiant beauty. His stomach somersaults.

“You going home?” she asks, stilled mid-movement with expectation.

He turns the model smile up a notch.

“Y- yea, I’m just gonna wait a few minutes in case we live in similar directions. Wouldn’t want to find out each other’s identities, now would we?”

She hesitates, on the verge of saying something, but all that comes out is an “...o..k.”

There’s reluctance in her slow, stilted movements when she turns and raises her yo-yo, ready to cast out. At the last second, she pivots back and looks at her partner one more time.

Before she can ask, “are you sure?” he gives her another smile--a charming one typically reserved for disarming potential investors at his father’s functions. 

“Goodnight, bug.” The headrush from before is long gone, but he finds that slipping into this professional persona helps him to mask his stuttering. It just takes a lot of energy to keep up the act.

She smiles, seeming relieved, and waves.

“Sweet dreams, kitty.”

Then she’s a red blur, disappearing into the distance.

Chat allows himself to fall onto his back with his arms stretched out on either side. It’s not the first time he wished Paris didn’t have a starless sky, though usually it’s because he wants to stargaze with his lady. Tonight, romance isn’t something he wants to think about.

He just wants something to get his mind off the way he’s feeling.

He has a general idea of where north is, so he adjusts his body position to be in line with cardinal directions, crossing his legs at the ankles and linking his hands beneath his head. Then he stares up at the empty blackness and imagines the placement of the stars based on the time of year.

“Ok, so…” he exhales, eyes darting about until they reach the approximate location of Polaris. “There you are, little dipper,” he mutters lowly. From there, his eyes travel across the sky. “Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Draco, and Hercules, Libra, Virgo, Scorpius, Lupus, Centaurus, Hydra, Leo, Cancer, Gemini, and… Cassiopeia.” Chat smiles wistfully. “My queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This could potentially have another chapter in the future, but nothings in the works/planned at the moment.
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment!
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
